


Held Down

by fannishliss



Series: Kink List [34]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Held Down, Light Dom/sub, M/M, kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Sometimes Bucky felt a little bit out of control.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kink List [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/220910
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Held Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kinktober!  
> This is a ficlet based on a prompt from my Kink List, "held Down". A little ficlet on a sweet kink to start off the month!

Sometimes Bucky felt a little bit out of control.

That wasn’t really accurate.

Sometimes, Bucky felt a vibration building up inside his body, like, he would shiver into a million pieces unless he did something drastic — run ten miles, climb a tall building, throw a helicopter off a roof or something.He never really did much about it except train harder.Run ten miles was a pretty standard way to start the day. But, let’s say, sometimes Bucky felt like he needed to run ten miles, after he’d already run ten miles.Then it was time to go to Steve and ask for help.

Steve ran fifteen miles every morning.On the weekends he usually ran 26 twice.But on weekdays he was anxious to get back to Bucky.Bucky preferred gym work, whereas Steve liked to get out in the open air. Honestly Bucky hadn’t quite gotten over his long career as a sniper, so the open air wasn’t really his favorite place to be.

His top favorite place to be was in their bedroom, blackout curtains drawn, kneeling, naked, for Steve, with that vibration inside him about to meet its match. 

Steve came back from his weekday morning run.He wasn’t even sweating, just a little more golden than usual.Bucky drank him in with his eyes.He wanted Steve pressing him down, Steve’s strength out matching his own. Always, Steve was who he wanted. Sometimes, Steve was what he needed.

Wordlessly, he held out the jug of Bruce Juice.It had a dumb name, but it tasted good, and Bruce had figured out exactly what electrolytes Steve needed to replace after a workout.It wasn’t even green, which made Steve smile every time.

Bucky watched helplessly as Steve’s throat worked, guzzling the juice.Everything about Steve was so freaking perfect. 

Steve watched Bucky watching him. They didn’t always have to speak. Sometimes they could have whole conversations just with their eyes, confirming with a gesture. 

Steve looked at Bucky as he capped the empty jug and set it on the counter.

Bucky looked back. He knew his eyes were dark and hungry, his jaw tight with edginess, the rest of his face empty. 

Steve lifted his brows just that much and darted a glance at their bedroom door.

Bucky lowered his chin.

Steve held out his hand and Bucky took it..

Steve’s strong hand was a lifeline. Not just this time — every time.Bucky would never forget all he’d lost, all Steve had done to get him back, to make a life for the two of them.Steve had an overgrown sense of duty, and stepping back from that was hard for him.But when he looked at Bucky, the world fell away. Bucky knew what that was like because it was the exact same way for him when he looked at Steve — a vision of a man who meant so much to him that it broke 70 years of Hydra conditioning.

But that was all over now, Steve liked to say. Bucky knew it wasn’t, and it never would be, really, but it was better now… about to get a whole lot better.

Steve led Bucky to the bedroom, pulling him close.Bucky liked to get his nose right onto Steve.Something about the smell of Steve’s skin grounded him the way nothing else could, some kind of mammalian signature, unique to Steve that no one could ever hope to fake.It wasn’t like anything else, and Bucky remembered it, from before.Steve, his nose would tell his brain, and his body would start to let go. 

Steve’s hands were strong on his body, slipping underneath his t shirt, gripping him right around the waist, not too tight, not too loose, a lover’s grip. They leaned together, just of a height. Steve was so much bigger now than when they were kids, but his eyes and his hands and the smell of his hair were still just the same as they’d always been. 

Bucky could close his eyes, and taste the kiss before it landed. Steve’s breath was different now than it was when he’d always been sick.That was the biggest difference.They hadn't been lovers back then, too big of a risk, protecting each other.But after Steve got big, the risk was worth it, death always just one ambush away, and Bucky had learned to taste Steve during a war, so he’d always tasted of adrenaline.

Steve was calmer now, but that steely taste was always a part of him anyway.

Steve backed him up to the bed and he fell back, eager. Steve threw off his clothes, and Bucky followed suit, lifting his hips and throwing his pants across the room. 

Steve crawled over him, lowered himself on top. They slotted together, perfect, chest to chest,belly to belly, Steve’s long legs entwined with Bucky’s. 

“Hold me down,” Bucky whispered, soundless.Steve heard the movement of air across his lips, and kissed him gently.

“I won’t let you go,” Steve said.“I love you. I won’t ever let you go.”

And Bucky relaxed, held down, and believed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of my Kink List. If you have any requests, take a look at the series and let me know what you'd like to see. :)


End file.
